


From Top to Bottom

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Lance thinks he's a top, Keith thinks he's a topLance thinks Keith's a bottom, Keith thinks Lance is a bottom.Who is what here??





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my - 'I should be working on my NaNoWriMo project, but I want to write klance smut' fic, so here it is. 
> 
> I added who tops and who bottoms in the tags now because I do understand everyone has preferences and I don't want someone coming in expecting the opposite eue;;
> 
> But, c'mon guys, you know the two of them would definitely top and bottom, they'd explore each other inside and out <3

At nineteen and a half, Lance liked to think he was pretty mature and had some semblance of self control, but even he couldn’t deny the hormones that resided in his body and made him feel urges that reverted him into the horny teenager he had been when puberty first struck. Only this time, he was in space, with no real outlet other than his hand - not that he had experience with anything else, but at least at home, he had porn. But on the castle? It was just him and his hand. Depressing.

 

What was even more depressing, was his recent thoughts.

 

Instead of just drowning in the pleasures of masturbation, his fantasies concocted up a plan against him, making him think about Keith in lascivious ways. He was certain he was catching some sort of space flu when he found himself staring at Keith’s ass in interest. But even he had to admit, Keith had a nice ass. It was firm looking and when the other moved, it flexed in an attractive way - Lance wondered what it would feel like in his palms.

 

He cursed his hormone’s rotten choice in what was attractive to him. Of all the paladins, why did it have to be Keith?

 

That was a stupid question, he already knew the answer to it. It was simple, Keith was the only one his age and looked submissive enough that he’d top. He would have been okay with his hormones reacting to Hunk, but he was his best friend, for one, and two, Hunk was in a relationship with Shay, despite how much he tried to say he wasn’t. And of course there was Allura, who Lance definitely reacted to - but the murderous looks she’d sent him the times he had hit on her, had wilted his arousal so often that he gave up. Why risk harm with Allura? He liked his dick intact, thank you. And then there was Shiro, god, he loved to look at Shiro, but he would never attempt to tap that ass because Shiro would definitely turn it on him and fuck him silly and Lance was definitely a top.

 

He didn’t even consider Pidge in the equation of sexual fantasies for two reasons 1) she was younger than him, by how much, he wasn’t sure and 2) he couldn’t stop seeing her as a younger sister. And Lance had enough of those that he couldn’t even make himself feel anything but familial love for Pidge. He was sure she preferred it that way too - no love lost between them.

 

So that brought him to Keith. Keith, with an ass that just won’t quit and a sleek, muscled body that would feel so good below his.

 

He had masturbated more times than he could count over the thought of Keith. Keith sucking his dick, Keith opening himself up to him with his fingers - those stupid gloves still on as he plunged his fingers deep in his own ass, eyes locked on Lance’s as he found his prostate and made the sexiest face Lance had ever seen. Damn, he wished he could make it a reality. In fact, he wished so hard, that fantasy started to blur with reality at times, hence his unabashed ogling of Keith’s ass. He was damn lucky he hadn’t been caught yet, because if he had… he was sure Keith would beat him up. Unless.. Possibly, the other was just as frustrated as Lance was and perhaps wanted to get fucked just as much as Lance wanted to fuck him.

 

Of course, that was definitely the hormones speaking. Definitely.

 

“What do you want, Lance?”

 

Lance blinked, just now realizing he was in the training deck. His mind (or his dick) must have brought him here without thinking, his body on autopilot as it sought out its desire. Keith didn’t even bat an eyelash at him, focused on the training drone, its one metallic eye glinting and the sword in its hand steady.

 

“I thought, maybe, you’d like to train with flesh and blood, for once, you know... “

 

More like an excuse for Lance to get close to Keith’s tight body.

 

Keith snorted, darting back away from the bot’s lunged attack. “As if you could be any better than a highly programmed fighting machine.”

 

“True, but I’m more unpredictable than the training drone - admit it, you have most of its moves memorized by now. Sure, you can up the level, but it only has so many moves and you’ve got a good portion of them down to memory.”

 

Keith’s eyes flickered to his for the briefest of moments and Lance thought that, maybe, he had him. But Keith’s focus was back on the bot and away from Lance. Lance huffed, but not giving up. He took a seat and just watched Keith for a moment, enjoying the way his body sheened with sweat, the cord of muscles flexing as he moved, and the way his eyes glinted at the bot. But, to Lance’s surprise, the bot powered down and Keith looked over at him, those dark eyes even darker with the pupils blown.

 

“As much as I hate to admit this, but you’re right. You are more unpredictable than the training bot. Besides, it will be nice knocking you onto your ass.”

 

Lance scowled, despite the thumping of his heart now. He threw off his jacket, taking long strides down to the arena area. Keith put away his bayard, tipping his head to the left slightly, his eyelids lowering and the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk.

 

“I think this will be a close combat exercise, no weapons.”

 

Which made sense, given that Lance’s bayard was a long range one and guns versus swords wasn’t really a fair fight. But somehow… it felt as if Keith was making fun of him and Lance didn’t like it. Yet, at the same time, it made his cock throb in an odd way. He could wait to get behind Keith and press himself against that hot ass. He licked his lips and nodded.

 

“I figured as much. Well, c’mon mullet - let me knock that hairstyle right off of you.”

 

Keith’s brows furrowed now and he launched himself at Lance, who evaded, surprisingly well - even catching Keith in surprise. Keith was faster, true, but Lance had sharp reflexes and was flexible. He seemed to narrowly dodge Keith’s jabs pretty well, only getting clipped a few times with the brush of knuckles. Lance also almost landed a few hits as well. Both of them were starting to sweat, Lance swallowed as the thoughts of pinning Keith down went down the drain as his competitive nature to actually win flared.

 

Lance found his opportunity when he finally caught Keith off guard, just for a second - but long enough to get behind him, grab his arm, and twist his arm back while pressing into his back. He was aware of his arousal, pressing against Keith’s ass, as he leaned in and smirked, breath puffing against Keith’s ear. “Looks like I got you.”

 

Keith didn’t say anything, but he moved in ways Lance’s wasn’t sure was physically possible, because suddenly Keith managed to kick his foot underneath Lance’s, causing Lance to yelp and then fall to the ground, Keith falling ontop of him and elbowing him in the gut. Lance gasped for air as Keith got off and offered his hand. Lance took it gratefully, but then Keith whirled Lance against the wall, his hand pounding the side of the wall besides Lance’s face, causing his eyes to widen and face to pale.

 

“I thought we were finished with your low blow!?”

 

“Low blow? How was that low?”

 

“It hurt, really bad! I bet you bruised my ribs with that dirty trick.”

 

“It wasn’t a dirty trick, besides, you’re the one pulling a dirty move by rubbing your dick over my ass.”

 

Lance’s cheeks now pinked and he looked away from Keith. “It wasn’t on purpose! I was just excited… from the fighting.”

 

Keith snorted. “Give me a break, Lance. You aren’t fooling me. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.”

 

Now that, got Lance’s attention. He blinked and looked down at Keith, hope kindling within him. “Really?”

 

“Yeah - I’ve seen you looking at my ass.”

 

“You have a hot ass.” admitted Lance, trying to pull off a suave face, but it came out a little weaker than he intended - but Keith looked intimidating right now, his dark eyes predatory and accusing - as if the wrong words would send his fist straight against Lance’s face. “I’d like to do sweet things to it.”

 

He was hoping that maybe that would catch Keith off guard, but instead it made Keith’s eyebrows raise and then a smirk filled those lips. “You’d like to do sweet things to my ass, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” breathed Lance, feeling too turned on to care now. He may end up losing all of his teeth in a second by Keith’s impulsive temper, but fuck it - he could also get laid right now by Keith’s impulsive nature. Maybe the other was just as frustrated as he was.

 

“See, the funny thing about that is,” started Keith, leaning in to Lance now, his lips so close to Lance’s ear now that he could feel them as Keith breathed and spoke again. “I’ve been watching your ass too, and the sentiment is entirely mutual - I’d love to do “sweet things” to your ass too.”

 

Lance’s heart jumped while his brain short circuited. 

 

Wait, what?

 

Keith’s mouth was on his before he had a moment to process all of this. Keith kissed the way he fought, with fire and force - invading Lance’s senses and forging his way inside. Lance groaned against Keith’s kiss, his thoughts melting against Keith’s flames. Keith licked into his mouth, a chuckle that sounded more like a purr falling out of his mouth made Lance shiver, his body shuddered again when Keith’s tongue brushed his, coaxing it to play. It felt too good, way too good.

 

Keith broke the kiss with a soft exhale, his eyes glazed but determined. “Look at you, weak kneed over a kiss. Did you really think you had it in you to top me?”

 

Lance opened his mouth to respond to that, because, well - yes, he did believe he could top Keith, but now, at this moment - he found those thoughts flying out the window as Keith took control. His strength overshadowing any of Lance’s dominant thoughts, bringing him to his knees in a way he hadn’t expected, but should have. Keith was just as headstrong as he was, after all.

 

Keith’s hand dived into Lance’s pants, rubbing his cock. Lance moaned, back arching and his head thudding against the wall. Damn, Keith’s hands felt good on his dick, rubbing his precum up and down his shaft. Lance’s hips rolled with each tug Keith made on his dick and then it was gone, Lance whined, but then there was a new sensation - one he had always played with in his mind, but it had gone with him doing it to Keith or Keith doing it to himself, not being performed on him… but oh god, it felt good - Keith’s fingers, slick with his precum, was rubbing circles on his hole, putting only a slight bit of pressure, teasing the tender flesh there.

 

“Ohh… shit….”

 

Keith snorted a laugh, his mouth still cocked in a smirk as he leaned in again, the tip of his prodding finger pushing in slightly. “See? You were made for this.”

 

Lance shuddered as that digit sunk in. It burned, not nearly enough lube, but oh, it felt… it felt so right. Lance whimpered as Keith moved his finger, the push and pull of his clenched hole against Keith’s finger - sucking it in and not wanting to release the digit, was an interesting sensation, but one he didn’t want to let go of, he wanted more of it. He reached down and stroked his cock, making Keith’s eyes fill with pleasure as he added another finger, relishing Lance’s hissing moan before he tilted his fingers - causing Lance to see stars.

 

Oh… Ohh…

 

This was nice.

 

When Lance went limp against Keith, the other pulled his fingers out. He wiped his fingers on Lance’s shirt and then used his opposite hand to pat Lance on the head before letting the blue paladin to fall into a heap on the floor.

 

The room was spinning too fast for Lance as he watched Keith leave him there, lying on the floor with cum in his pants.

 

\- - -

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he hadn’t been expecting Lance to show up at his room later that night. The other was freshly washed and smelled of some weird sort of cucumber-melon scent from what Keith assumed was from his face masks or whatever. But despite the refreshed scent and cleanliness of Lance, he looked worried and embarrassed.

 

Keith leaned against his doorway, unamused and tired. “This had better be good.”

 

He had an idea what Lance wanted, but he saw no reason to indulge him. He yawned, rubbing sleep from his eye as he watched Lance squirm out of the other eye.

 

“I… I can’t stop thinking about what happened… earlier.”

 

It was barely above a mumble and Lance’s face was completely pinched, frustration in his eyes, squinted in consternation. Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“Earlier?”

 

“Yeah! Don’t make me say it.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “If you can’t admit it, then you can go back to your room and let me sleep in peace.”

 

Keith almost laughed at Lance’s panic now, almost. The taller man slid a foot out, keeping the door from sliding shut as he slipped in, glaring down at Keith.

 

“I liked it, okay. I liked it a lot more than I thought I would.”

 

Keith crossed his arms, raising a brow. “Of course you did.”

 

Lance groaned, running his hands through his hair and then pulled slightly. “But it doesn’t make any sense! I’m a top, and you’re definitely a bottom.”

 

“How the hell did you assume that I’m a bottom? That doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Your face doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Real mature.”

 

Lance clicked his tongue, his glare waning as he looked at the floor in confusion. “I thought I had it all figured out, I thought I’d be plunging into your sweet ass someday, but no - my dreams, ruined!”

 

Keith’s brow ticked and annoyance filled him. “I still want to know why you just assumed-”

 

“You’re shorter than me!”

“By what? A couple of inches?!”

 

“You… you just look like a bottom bitch!”

 

Keith moved so fast, he even felt Lance’s breath whoosh out of him as he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, pressing his knee up to Lance’s groin and rubbed. Lance groaned, his legs falling open.

 

“Does this look like a ‘bottom bitch’ to you?” snarled Keith, his eyes flinting with a dangerous spark and a hot hunger that made Lance set aflame.

 

Lance shook his head, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips as he looked at Keith with a neediness that became palpable in the air. Keith gritted his teeth, releasing Lance, watching him crumple to floor again. But he quickly righted himself, the two of them standing there in uncertainty. Lance fidgeted, looking at Keith owlishly.

 

“What now?”

 

Keith grabbed hold of Lance, exasperated, as he dragged him to his bed. Lance swallowed as he watched Keith remove his shirt, his chest flexing slightly as he pulled the black fabric off. When Keith began working on his pants, Lance’s lips became loose.

 

“M-Maybe this isn’t a good idea, I mean, I’ve never been assfucked and I’m sure you haven’t fucked, so maybe we can just forget all about this and promise to be real cool to each other.”

 

Keith frowned, looking at Lance incredulously. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No! Come to think of it, I think I’m completely straight, totally straight! Straight as,” Keith took of his briefs now, noticing Lance’s pause and how his eyes were on his dick. Keith wanted to laugh as Lance coughed, looking away with a blush.

 

“You’re as straight as rainbow right now.”

 

“Funny.”

 

Keith laughed then. He approached Lance, who clutched the blanket, his face full of worry. Keith’s heart thumped. “Relax, I’ll be gentle - I know it's your first time, it’s mine too. Just like you said. Do you trust me?”

 

Lance swallowed and nodded.

“Good.”

 

Keith kept his word, he gingerly rubbed Lance’s cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips, then moving down to suck at his neck, teasing his adam’s apple before nipping at his collarbone. He pulled back and worked at removing Lance’s shirt, reaching up to rub at Lance’s nipples.

 

Lance swat at his hand, glowering at him. “I may be bottoming, unfortunately, but I’m not a girl.”

 

Keith tipped his head. “Nipples are nipples, regardless if they are on a girl or boy, yours that sensitive you don’t want me touching them?”

 

“No! Of course not! Jeez, what do you take me for - Ah!!”

 

Keith pinched one brown nipple, teasing it between his fingers, watching the other pucker to hardness. He was filled with amusement, even at the glare Lance gave him. He decided to leave them alone though, moving his hands down to Lance’s night pants, rubbing along the skin above before pushing his hand inside, grasping Lance’s dick just like before.

 

Only this time, Lance mewled, his long legs falling open and hips canting up against Keith’s hand, urging him on. “Nn… Yeah…”

 

Keith ignored Lance’s string of babbling as he jerked him with one hand and reached up with his other, grabbing a bottle of weird alien lotion he had gotten from one of their stops. He pulled his hand out, Lance huffed but when Keith pulled his pants down… he quieted. Keith raised an eyebrow at the unusual silence, but couldn’t help but admire Lance’s expression - he looked so damn embarrassed, it was endearing. He wanted to fuck the embarrassment right off of that face and replace it with only pleasure.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” said Keith, amusement and fondness in his voice as he pumped out some lotion - the sound of it made Lance look away, looking anywhere but at Keith, until he felt it smear across his hole. He wrinkled his nose, but then felt it heat up under Keith’s fingers.

 

“Uhm, what is that?”

 

“Lotion, obviously.”

 

“It’s tingly.”

 

“Yeah, it tends to do that - I can’t remember what planet I got it from now.”

 

Lance hummed, his eyes fluttering shut as embarrassment slowly waned on his face as he gave way to the feel of Keith’s fingers prodding him. Keith drank in the sight of him - the way those pinched brows relinquished their hold and smoothed out, the way those pouty lips formed a soft ‘o’ in pleasure and the way those brown cheeks heated up with a flush. Lance was pretty. Of course he’d never tell the other that - he didn’t want to hear him gloat. But it was true, Lance was a very pretty boy.

 

“Nnn…”

 

Keith added another finger, focusing more on opening Lance up this time rather than seeking out pleasure. He watched the other’s face, surprised when blue eyes met his eyes and held. It was a little weird, keeping eye contact with his fingers buried in Lance’s ass, but there was something intimate about it that made his gut clench and his cock twitch. He swallowed as he curled his fingers teasingly, enjoying the way Lance’s back arched and heels dug into the bed.

 

“Stop teasing me,” groused Lance, wrapping his legs around Keith’s middles and dug those heels into his backside. “And do it.”

 

Keith’s heart pounded. “You sure?”

“Your fingers are going to go pruney with all the lotion you’ve used and my ass is already so wet and open it’s weird, so please, just do it.”

 

“Okay.” said Keith hesitantly. “Brace yourself?”

 

Keith pressed his dick against Lance’s opening, smearing his precum with the lotion and then he pressed again - pushing harder this time. The feel of his cockhead entering Lance made him grit his teeth, his whole body on fire as he felt the familiar push and pull, but instead of on his fingers, it was on his dick and oh god, did it feel amazing. Once he was fully seated within Lance, he breathed a sigh and opening his eyes - looking at Lance.

 

Lance had his hands over his face, a bright blush visible on his cheeks and neck though. Keith snorted, moving to swat his hands away but Lance shook his head.

 

“No! Don’t look at me!”

 

Keith frowned. “I don’t think fucking works that way.”

“I don’t care! I have a dick up my ass right now, oh god, I’m bottoming.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you are.”

 

He managed to wrench Lance’s fingers away from his face, devouring the look on Lance’s face. It was flushed with desire and embarrassment, but that desire and pleasure made Keith feel proud. He laced his fingers with Lance’s and held his hands over Lance’s head as he began to thrust.

 

Lance responded better than he had imagined - and he had imagined this a lot. Lance babbling out nonsense, strings of curses and praises, words Keith recognized and others he didn’t but they were all Lance and they were all amazing and beautiful to hear. Keith kissed him, swallowing all the cries Lance made, even as their mouths connected.

 

They found their rhythm, their hips snapping together roughly as they both chased after that fleeting feeling of orgasm. Lance was moaning openly now, crying out ‘yes’ and ‘please’, more than anything else. Keith growled as he took hold of Lance, rolling backward and pulling Lance ontop of him, feeling Lance continue to thrust down on Keith’s cock, not even missing a beat.

 

“See? Made for this.” breathed Keith, holding Lance’s hips as he thrust up inside of him, his eyes flickering down to watch his cock sink inside of Lance and reappear as he jerked upward only to slam home again.

 

“Yes, yes… yes!”

 

“You were made for this?” teased Keith, enjoying the way Lance’s head bobbed up and down with each thrust, his tongue flickering out to lick his lips while his nails made crescents against Keith’s chest.

 

“Yes,fuck, yes! Harder!”

 

Oh, Keith liked that. He growled as he held Lance’s hips down and pounded upward. Their hips ground together in a circular, the feeling of their pulses pounding together - Lance cried out as he thrust down harder, moaning louder than ever as Keith sought out their pleasure - pushing against a spot inside of Lance he knew would drive him crazy - as if he wasn’t already.

 

Lance damn near screamed, his eyes flying open, panic lacing through them as he garbled something out in both English and Spanish as he came against Keith’s chest. Keith continued to pound against that prostate, milking himself with the way Lance’s hole squeezed with each thrust he made. He groaned and emptied himself inside of Lance, enjoying the cry at the feel of his cum.

 

Lance sagged against Keith, draping all over him. Keith grunted at the weight, but mostly the tangle of limbs all around him. Lance was only taller than him by a couple of inches, but damn, the man was lanky - long legs and arms.

 

Keith dealt with Lance pulling him into an embrace - he had been ready for the other to be a cuddler-type. He sighed as he accepted his fate in the mess of limbs that was Lance.

 

And in the morning, Keith got an earful of how much Lance’s ass hurt and his lower back hurt. He took pleasure in watching Lance limp out of the room, not before the other turned to him and pointed threateningly.

 

“Next time, your ass is mine!”

 

“We’ll see about that.” said Keith, watching Lance leave the room. Lance fell to his knees and crawled to his own room towards the end. What a big baby. Keith was going to have fun with this, he’d relinquish to Lance eventually sure, but for now? He’d have his fun.

 

And he was sure Lance was having fun too - despite his whining.


End file.
